A Shooting Star Falls
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: It has been almost six years since the events of Weirdmageddon have shaken the small northern Oregon town of Gravity Falls to it's core. Officer Wendy Corduroy has taken an oath to protect the town of Gravity Falls, but what will happen when tragedy strikes the ones she cares about most? Sometimes the worst monsters come not from other dimensions, but from within ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Standard I don't own anything to do with Gravity Falls/ Disney Disclaimer.

(Author's note: This is my first fan-fiction ever, I hope it's alright...)

Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The weather outside was beautiful as the afternoon sun filtered through the forest that surrounded the Mystery Shack. In the five years since Wierdmageddon had come to pass, Soos had continued to run the popular tourist trap that Grunkle Stan had left to him. The crowds had thinned and the end of the day quickly approached. Manning the register of the gift shop was none other than a 17 year old Dipper Pines, his head buried in a book pertaining to the supernatural while he had kicked his feet up on the stand. He had grown quite a bit since first traveling to the North Oregon oddity. He was still slender in build, but had grown to be nearly six feet in height and sported a goatee, or at least the best goatee he could muster. All that he knew was that his girlfriend Pacifica didn't seem to mind. "Hey dude, where's your sister at?" Soos asked Dipper. "Here I am!" exclaimed Mabel as she jumped out of a clothing rack full of Soos' trademark question mark shirts. "Dude, you got me good…" said the somewhat large man as he struggled to catch his breath. Dipper turned a page in his book, seemingly unfazed by his sister's sneak attack on Mr. Mystery himself.

"Alright guys, so since it's slow and Dipper and I have a date with a record breaking Trout that's somewhere in Lake Gravity Falls, we'll call it a day. And, as you know, since it's Wednesday, that means one thing… It's payday!" Soos proclaimed. "I've been meaning to ask you, why we get paid in the middle of the week, instead of a Friday like everywhere else?" asked Mabel. She had grown up as well, not as tall as her brother, but with a similar slender build. Her brown hair was now pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Well, you see… I was thinking." Soos began." The middle of the week can kinda be a bit of a drag… What better way to cheer everyone up than getting paid a little early? Besides, when do we ever do anything normal here at the Mystery Shack?" Their boss asked. "I never thought of it like that" said Mabel. "So, you gonna throw it in your piggy bank?" asked Soos. "Nah, piggy banks are for kids. I'm a sophisticated young lady and as such, have a bank account to deposit it in." said Mabel matter of factly.

"Hey sis, Soos and I are outta here, do you need a ride to town?" asked Dipper. "That's okay bro-bro, I'll walk there. I enjoy the hike and want to explore what's changed since we were here last year" she politely said as she turned down the offer. "Okay, catch you later" Dipper said as he went towards the door. He had made it about three or four feet before he felt arms around his waist. "Good luck out there! I know you guys will land a big one. Just remember to be safe" the teenage girl said. "You know I always am" her brother replied. "Hey, you too. Call me if you need anything" he said as he grabbed the door knob. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a siren. Red and blue lights shone through the stained glass front windows of the shack. "Oh great, what did your Grunkle do now?" said Soos. The door opened abruptly, pushing Dipper back. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway as the sun obstructed Mable, Dipper, and Soos' view. "What up dudes?" asked the figure. The voice was unmistakable. It was Wendy Corduroy, Gravity Falls' newest police officer. "Oh hey!" exclaimed Mabel. "Hey Mabes, what's the sitch?" the redheaded teenager responded. Wendy had grown up in the years since she had first met the Mystery Twins. Last summer she had begun to wonder what her future held. She really had no passion to follow her father's footsteps and become a lumberjill. School felt like a prison to her, so why increase her sentence by four years? She had briefly entertained joining the army, but decided it would take her far away, and she wanted to stick close to home in order to make sure her three younger brothers stayed out of trouble, seeing as she was the closest thing they had to a mother figure. "You know, just goofing off, making sweet sweaters. Same old, same old. Me and the girls are going to go to the mall after I make a stop at the bank if you wanted to come with." Mabel said. "Me and Soos are going to the lake to try to break the record for largest fish caught if you wanna join" Dipper said. "I'd love to, but with Durland and Blubs gone it's just me running the show here in town for the week. Soon though, we have to catch up for sure." Wendy said. "So… you're the only cop in town until Monday?" asked Mabel. "Yeah, I guess I am… But don't tell anyone" the redhead told her friend. "That's so cool. You're the acting Chief of Police. That's gotta be some kind of record." Dipper said in shock. "It might be. Well, this town isn't going to protect itself. I gotta go…" Wendy said. "Alright, see you soon" said Mabel as Wendy closed the door.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Authors note: Language may pick up in the next few chapters, so just a warning on that. Also, thanks for all the positive response and follows. This is my first fan fiction, so it's pretty cool to see that I don't completely suck at this. Also, look forward to a hint of a crossover that will be in this storyline, but previous to this story. All I can say is that two Oregon teens are going to be making a stop in Gravity Falls and life will be a bit strange.

Chapter Two

Dipper and Soos headed towards the car as Mabel locked the door behind her. As the rusty, overloaded small truck drove off into the distance, Mabel began her walk to town. "What a perfect day" she thought to herself. Indeed it was, about seventy degrees and few clouds in an ultramarine sky. The teenager was glad she had worn a pair of maroon capri pants with a thin pink hoodie emblazoned by her trademark shooting star, of course made herself. She prided herself on her crafting skills and was looking forward to the last year of high school coming up at the end of the summer. College wouldn't be far off and art or fashion schools were her top destinations."Too bad that art school on the coast got destroyed by that typhoon. Anyway, I really should get on that" she thought aloud to herself. Lost in her thoughts, she arrived at the bottom of the hill that led to town in no time at all. She came upon the town square.

Sitting on a bench were her friends Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. Candy was still the petite one of the group, which was saying something, as Mabel and Pacifica were both of slender build. The Asian-American teenager still had long raven hair, but gone were her glasses. She had traded them in for contacts a few years ago. Her green and navy blue striped sweater filled out her thin frame a bit and her black leggings made her seem a bit taller than she was. Grenda was the largest one of the group, but had really defined her already strong muscles. Having just come from the gym, she was wearing a pair of pink galaxy yoga shorts and a racerback tank top. Mabel was glad she was spending time with Grenda, as she would be leaving next week to compete in Nationals for the CrossFit Games in Los Angeles. It was perfect for her, as she had always felt a bit out of place a bit in Gravity Falls and Mabel was happy she had found her passion in life. Pacifica and Mabel had become good friends in the wake of Wierdmageddon. The two felt they were almost sisters, which as an only child, Pacifica welcomed. After the Northwest family had lost some of their wealth in the aftermath of the Oddpocalypse she had become more grounded. Wearing a pair of designer skinny jeans, a black blouse and a short purple jacket, she still knew her fashion though.

Mabel walked over to her friends. "Hey Guys! Good to see you in person again, that whole skype thing was getting old" she beamed. "Hey Mabel!" they all responded. "So, who's ready to shop till they drop?" asked Mabel. The group of friends all raised their hands and laughed. "Okay, I have to run into the bank to put my check in and get some cash, so if you guys wanna go ahead, I'll catch up in a little bit" the pink hoodie wearing teen said to her friends. "Okay" Grenda replied. "We will see you there" said Candy. "I should get some cash too" Pacifica mentioned. She really had a few hundred dollars in her clutch, as always, but wanted to catch up with her 'Sista from anotha mista' as she called Mabel.

Grenda and Candy walked towards the mall as Pacifica caught up to Mabel. "So, what's up? How was your trip here?" asked the blonde teen. "It was okay. Not a lot of people on the bus, so that was cool to stretch out a bit. Dipper fell asleep and snored a ton, which I guess you know about" she said as she nudged her elbow into Pacifica's side. Pacifica turned red and looked down at the cracked sidewalk as she replied, "And just how would I know that?". Mabel began, "Last night after we got all settled in at the Shack and went to bed I heard a little commotion. "I know Dipper snuck out, and I have a pretty good idea of where he went… Also, he was late to breakfast this morning and when he finally came in, he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. He said he went out for a jog to get some exercise… yeah, right." Startled and a little embarrassed, Pacifica uttered, "So, maybe he came to see me, so what?" "I didn't mean anything by it… I was just picking. You're boyfriend and girlfriend; I can't say I've never snuck out before. Just messing around, 'Miss Defensive'…" Mabel replied. "Sorry, it's just so good to have him, you both, back in town" Pacifica said. They had reached Northwest National Bank. Mabel always thought that it looked like it should belong in Washington D.C. because of it's many steps and Neoclassical look. The teen girls began the climb to the steps. Meanwhile, in the shadows of the alleyway adjacent to the bank a dark figure muddled to himself, "C'mon, you can do this! You just need enough to get you out of this shit town and to Seattle to start your band… You'll make it big, then they'll see… She'll have to take me back then…" he said as the mask pulled down over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Authors note: Thanks for all the support and encouragement. I may still go with an idea to have a cameo by another set of Oregon teens and plan on doing a full crossover with them in this universe at some point in the near future. Any guesses on who may be dropping by Gravity Falls?

Chapter 3

Soos and Dipper had just arrived at Lake Gravity Falls. "I'll get us the boat, while you bring the gear over" said Dipper. "Alright dude!" Soos replied. "One… One boat please…" said the teen boy as he yawned. "I should have slept in a little later today. Oh well, part of fishing is catching a nap" he reassured himself. He took the key from the attendant and headed towards the pier. Meanwhile Soos had started walking towards the lake and had taken note of Dipper's tiredness. "Dude looks tired. Good thing I brought plenty of Pitt Energy with me!" Dipper had taken a seat in the boat and proceeded to nod off. Soos cast off the boat as their adventure began.

Meanwhile, Wendy was feeling pretty beat herself. The young officer had been pulling twelve hour shifts since Sunday and still had three more days left before Blubs and Durland would return from their vacation. "Dude, I swear I hated coffee before this job. Now I can't get enough of the stuff" she thought to herself as she took a swig of the bitter drink from her styrofoam cup. It wasn't working today though. She had pulled the beat up cruiser to the side of the road and backed into the speed trap out on State Route 668 where Blubs and Durland spent most of their shifts. The late afternoon sun had created long shadows through the forest. "Nothing ever happens here. I'll just catch a quick nap" she thought aloud to herself. Wendy reclined her seat and drifted off to sleep.

Mabel and Pacifica had reached the top of the bank's steps. "I didn't know I was going mountain climbing today" Mabel said sarcastically. The pair of teen girls walked through the front door and past a security guard. The older gentleman who was seated in a chair by the front door had balding grey hair, glasses, and wore a neatly pressed black uniform. There was no doubt that Pacifica's family owned this bank, as the interior was similar to the great hall of the former Northwest Mansion. The line stretched a good while to front of the room. "This might take a bit" said Pacifica. "That's okay. I'll just text the girls that we'll be a little late." Mabel cheerily replied. She had just pulled out her smartphone with a bright pink otterbox on it when the front door flung open.

"Everyone on the ground!" yelled the deep voice of the tall dark figure as he brandished a handgun. Pacifica and a few of the customers screamed in panic as customers began to comply with the demand. Pacifica and Mabel had managed to dive behind an island where people could fill out deposit slips. He turned towards the tellers and shouted, "This is a hold up! Don't press the silent alarm! I don't want to hurt anyone! Just give me the money and nobody has to get hurt!" The robber turned around and directed his booming voice to the security guard, "Don't think of doing anything. Nobody needs to be a hero here. Just give me the damn money and you get to go home today". He turned to take a sweeping look at the room. The guard stood up out of the chair and reached for his holster, but before he could get a hand on his sidearm there was a loud clack that echoed off the tall ceiling and stone walls. The guard clutched his torso, stumbled back a few steps and slumped into the wooden chair he had been sitting in just moments before. "Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!" the robber yelled internally to himself. "I didn't wanna do that. I don't want to hurt anyone else! I just want my damn money!" he growled. He stepped over the frightened people lying on the floor, making his way towards the line of dark oak teller counters along the front wall. "Get out from back there!" he barked at the tellers.

Mabel had gotten a good look at the robber for the first time. He was wearing dark combat boots, onyx skinny jeans, a dark plain black hoodie, a black duffle bag and a black mask with a white skull design on the front. He was slender and tall, with straight, jet black hair jutting out of the bottom of mask. As the three middle aged tellers emerged from behind the counter, the criminal went behind and began to fill up the bag. Suddenly, a phone broke the previous silence of the cavernous bank. The robber turned his head, grunted, and jumped over the chest high counter, almost landing on a customer. "Don't answer that!" the shadowy figure bellowed. "Give me all your phones, NOW!" he commanded. The now hostages reached into their pockets and purses as the nervous criminal looked on. "This is taking too long!" he thought to himself. He collected the phones from the scared citizens and added them to his bag.

Mabel and Pacifica saw the combat boots approach. "Mabel, I'm scared" the blonde teen whispered. "Just do what he says and we'll be alright" Mabel reassured her friend. "You two, give me your phones… NOW!" he yelled. Pacifica handed over her phone as Mabel began to whimper a little. The robber got down on one knee and looked the brunette teen girl in her tear filled eyes, "I need your phone too. I don't want to hurt you, so please give it to me". Mabel could swear she had heard that voice before, but where? Her hand shaking, she reached down into the pouch of her hoodie and removed the phone. "Thank you" the voice of the slender man said. "Shit, I didn't know they'd be here. Better be careful. Mabel and Pacifica know me and could ruin all of this. Just get the dough and get out of here" he thought to himself.

As the armed robber walked away, Pacifica reached into her jacket. She pulled out a brand new phone. Turning it on, she muffled the speaker against her body, as not to raise attention. Immediately it started up and she put it on silent. "You have two phones!" Mabel quietly exclaimed. "A backup, in case I lose or break one. Doesn't everyone?" Pacifica whispered back. "I'm going to call the cops" she continued in a hushed tone. Other people there were sniffling and crying, helping to keep their conversation concealed. "Wendy's the only cop in town, let me text her" Mabel told her friend. Pacifica handed her the phone. Mabel started typing furiously, "Wendy, it's Mabel. We need HELP. Northwest National Bank is being ROBBED! NO JOKE, FOR REAL. PLS HURRY. BE SAFE, HE HAS GUN & SHOT SOMEONE." As footsteps were heard approaching, she hit send.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Author's note: This chapter is going to be a little shorter than my past few, should have another chapter up sometime this weekend. Thanks for all the support, views, follows, and reviews.

Chapter 4

Loud snores could be heard from outside the police cruiser as Wendy continued to catch up on some much needed sleep. It was tough being the youngest cop on the force by 20 some odd years. When Blubs and Durland got back from their vacation, she would ask them if they could bring on another officer, to make sure she didn't have to pull shifts like these in the future. Sleep was hard to come by for the auburn haired woman anyways, as the events of Weirdmageddon would haunt her when she closed her eyes. At least that was behind her and now the scariest thing she had to deal with was arresting the occasional drunk from the bar on Evergreen Street.

Her slumber was suddenly broken when her text alert tone blared. "Huh, whah?" she sleepily said. Pulling the phone out of a pocket on her tactical belt, she didn't recognize the number. She was about to put it back in her pocket, thinking it was a spam text when she caught the words, "Wendy, it's Mabel". She cleared the lock screen and opened the message. "Oh my God!" Wendy said, shocked as she read the message. She dropped the phone and pawed at the dashboard to retrieve her CB handset. "12-13! 12-13! This is Officer Wendy Corduroy of the Gravity Falls PD. 12-73 (robbery) in progress! Repeat, 12-73 in progress! Northwest National Bank. Requesting back up! Unit 31 is in route" the young woman said into the handset, her hands trembling. She went to put the patrol car into gear, but it wouldn't budge. Then she realized that she had not started the car yet. "Pull it together Corduroy! Ice! Ice! You're as cool as ice! Pull it together... for Mabel" she yelled to herself, fighting back tears of frustration. She turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive. The older model car roared to life and took off towards the center of town.

"Everyone get in the center of the room!" the voice of the robber echoed off the ornate marble walls. "Pacifica, whatever you do, don't give him that phone" Mabel whispered to her best friend. Pacifica nodded and concealed the phone in a pocket on the inside of her jacket. The man rounded the corner of the island and peered down at the two teenage girls, "That meant you too!" The blonde and brunette rose to their feet and walked over to the rest of the customers and employees that were assembled as the man had asked. "I just need this money. Now sit still and this will all be over soon" the dark figure said as he turned his attention back towards the teller's drawers, where the tool for his escape from the past sat for the taking.

"Unit 31! Unit31! This is OSP, do you copy?" a stern male voice bellowed out of the CB handset. "10-4 OSP, this is Officer Wendy Corduroy of the Gravity Falls Police" the redhead replied as she saw town approaching out the dirty windshield of the cruiser. "What's your ETA Unit 31?" the monotone voice asked. "I'm about 5 minutes out, OSP. Be advised, suspect is armed. 12-49A (death) possible." Wendy replied. "10-4, OSP is inbound from Bend. ETA 15 minutes" the voice echoed through the handset. "Over and out OSP" Officer Corduroy relayed. " I hope I'm not too late" Wendy said as she could see the bank just down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Chapter 5

Steps drew closer towards the two teen girls as Mabel had just managed to hit send. She quickly stashed the phone into her hoodie's pocket. "Get in the center of the room!" the man's voice commanded. Mabel and Pacifica lifted themselves off the floor and walked over to where the robber had pointed. Others soon joined them. "Now stay put. It'll just take another minute or so. Wait a minute for me to leave, then you can go" the man said as he walked back towards the teller's area to retrieve the remaining cash. "Almost out of here" he thought to himself.

Wendy had decided that keeping the sirens off was a good choice, as not to draw attention when she arrived at the scene. The officer arrived at the bank in record time. Slamming onto the brakes, she slid onto the curb and sidewalk like she was coming in for a pit stop. "Maybe I should have become a race car driver" the woman said to herself as she reached for the radio. "OSP, OSP, this is Gravity Falls PD. Have just arrived on the scene. What's your ETA?" "GFPD, be advised OSP is about 10 minutes out. Do not engage. Repeat, do not engage" the voice of the dispatcher boomed. "10-4, waiting for backup" Wendy replied.

Noticing the robber was preoccupied with the cash drawers, Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone. She opened up the messaging app and started typing rapidly, "Wendy, he's got us in the center of the room. I'm scared." The brunette girl hit send. Wendy's phone had gone off again. Fearing the worst, she picked up the phone and read the message. Wendy had just realized that she never responded to Mabel. "She must think I haven't seen it" the young officer thought to herself. "Mabel , got your message. I'm here. More help is on the way. Description of robber? Do what he says. BE BRAVE, STAY SAFE" the auburn haired officer replied back. Mabel felt the phone buzz and saw a new message. She read it and then slid the phone to Pacifica so she could read it. Although she didn't show it, Mabel knew Pacifica was scared too. The blonde girl nodded to her friend and started typing on the phone. "Wendy, Pacifica here. Guy is about six feet tall, dark hair, dark clothes. Was going for the all black look, but it's three different shades, ugh" she replied. Wendy's phone went off again. She read the message and had a slight chuckle at the fact that despite all this, Pacifica was still herself. "He couldn't even match, lame. Got more cops on the way. BE SAFE!" Wendy replied. Pacifica read the reply and held back a laugh. Mabel shot her a confused look. Pacifica slid her the phone back so that she could see. The robber had looked up momentarily.

He had seen something being passed between the two teenagers. "HEY! What was that!?" he yelled. The man walked out from behind the teller area with a bulging duffle bag over his shoulder. "You… STAND UP!" he barked at Mabel. He grabbed her roughly by the arm of her pink hoodie. Pulling the girl up to her feet from a seated position, he stared a hole through the brunette. "What was that?" the robber asked. Shaking and with tears in her eyes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the smart phone. The man ripped it out of the small hands of Mabel. The message was still displayed on the screen. Scanning it, his eyes filled with rage. "You called HER!? What did you do that for!? I just wanted to grab the cash and get out of here, but you couldn't help being a hero again… COULD YOU!" He grabbed Mabel by the arms and pulled her close, his mask covered face almost against hers. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Pacifica's voice echoed as she shot to her feet. "It was MY phone, so just leave her alone, okay?" the blonde teen pleaded as she tried to reason with the man. With a hard shove he pushed Mabel to the floor. She landed on her backside and let out a whimper of pain. The masked man turned to Pacifica, "I should have known it was your phone… you spoiled little brat!" Mabel had picked herself off the floor. The robber had his back turned to her.

"This is my chance" the brunette teen said to herself. She lunged forward, jumped and got an arm around the neck of the taller man. The robber stumbled backwards, the girl choking him with a sleeper hold. "All these years of wrestling Dipper have paid off" the pink hoodie clad teenager thought to herself. Pacifica reached for the mask and pulled it up and off his head. Mabel pulled back and the man fell backwards. He landed on top of Mabel, her head bouncing off the hard, tiled floor. The robber reached inside his hoodie pocket and pulled out his hand gun. Pacifica backed up as he rolled off of Mabel, who was still on the ground and hadn't moved. The man pointed the gun at the hostages. "You shouldn't have done that! Now, I have no choice! You will listen to me!" Pacifica looked in fear. "R… Robbie?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Don't call me that!" he barked at the blonde. "Mabel groaned and opened her eyes as she remained on the floor. "Robbie?" Mabel groggily asked as she sat up. "Great! Just Great! Now, everyone knows! Wendy's on her way here and… I guess the cops aren't far behind!" He said angrily. "Why? Why would you do this?" asked Pacifica. "Why does anyone do anything? Love… I love her… but she doesn't love me… All because of this bitch's brother." Robbie replied with a bit of angst in his voice as he aimed the gun at Mabel. "You… You… killed a man. An innocent man. H-how could you?" Mabel said as she fought back tears.

Sirens rung out in the distance as Robbie paced back and forth, his gun aimed at Mabel. "Everyone else can go… She's the one I want." The group of hostages got up and timidly headed for the door. "Not without my friend!" Pacifica exclaimed. "Fine! Have it your way, you rich bitch!" Robbie said. The rest of the crowd opened the front door and headed outside. Two of the stronger men had grabbed the wounded security guard, who was still clinging to life, and carried him out the door. The front door opened and Wendy shot up out of the bench seat of the cruiser. "What the hell?" She thought to herself. The auburn haired officer opened the door and got out of the cruiser as she clutched her holstered weapon. One of the first people to descend the stairs of the bank spotted Wendy. The young officer had a laid back style and that was reflected in her uniform. Her long hair was pulled back into a low pony tail that was held by a forest green hair scrunchie. Her olive green short sleeve tactical shirt had a few of the top buttons undone, which revealed a white tank top she wore underneath. A forest green tie hung loosely around the collar of the shirt, held back by a gold tie clip. The shirt was half tucked in to her forest green pants, which were held up by a black tactical belt.

"He's still in there and he has a gun!" the middle aged teller yelled to Wendy. "Who, who's in there with a gun?" the redhead asked frantically. "The Valentino boy… he's in there and… and the Northwest and Pines girls are still in there" the bank teller replied. "It's okay, we've got this now." Wendy reassured the clearly upset woman. Three other cruisers pulled up to the scene, emblazoned with the unmistakable markings of the Oregon State Police. The officers, three males and one female, opened up the doors, drew their weapons and took a defensive stance. "Officer Corduroy, this is Trooper Rodgers, do you copy?" the young woman heard blare over her radio. "10-4, this is Corduroy. We just had a hostage release a couple of moments ago" she replied. "Corduroy, take this and try to make contact with the suspect" Officer Rodgers replied as he threw a bullhorn over the hood of her car. Wendy barely caught it. "Remember, cool as ice. COOL AS ICE!" she said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I was on a roll this weekend, so instead of just posting Chapter 5, here's Chapter 6 as well. Nearing the end, but there's still a few more chapters to go. Hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing this. I will edit chapters from time to time as I find mistakes, plot-holes and such, as I tend to write these while half asleep after work and my proofreading isn't always the best.

Wendy gripped the bullhorn, her hands drenched with sweat. She pressed the large, video game like trigger button on the horn and spoke into it. "This is the Gravity Falls Police Department… We have you surrounded… Come out with your hands up" the young officer said calmly. "Why's Wendy here? And why is she saying she's the police?" Robbie thought to himself. After Wendy had turned him down for the final time two summers ago, they had grown apart. Robbie, for the most part had kept to himself. He stayed in a lot and lost contact with Nate, Tambry, Wendy, and Thompson. Unbeknown to him, Wendy had joined the force. He pulled the tall maroon curtain aside from the window and peered out. Down below he could see multiple police cars and officers with their guns drawn towards the front door. Then, there she was. "Why was she wearing that uniform?" he thought to himself. He let the curtain carelessly go and it fell towards the window, drawing the attention of Trooper Rodgers.

"He's over there, towards the window!" the thirty something trooper barked over his radio. Wendy turned her attention and saw the outline of shadows in the window. "This is the Gravity Falls Police Department… We have you surrounded!" Wendy once again repeated, this time aiming her voice towards the window. Mabel and Pacifica both smiled a bit when they heard Wendy's voice. It was calm and cool, just like their friend. "Robbie, you should just give up. They might go easy on you since Wendy kinda knows you and all…" Pacifica said. "NO! I need to get out of here… I need to get away from this and become someone she likes. I didn't know she was a cop! When did this happen?!" Robbie asked the girls. "I guess this past fall… I know last summer we all just worked at the shack, just like the last few summers" Mabel said. She still didn't feel right, her head was foggy and she felt really dizzy. "Yeah, like she'll go for a criminal!" Robbie replied back. "She knows the real you… This isn't you. What happened to the guy who just liked to hang out and chill?" asked Mabel. "I can't take just being friends with her… I-I-I love her. And it really pisses me off that she wants your brother so bad! Every time we hung out last year, it was always Dipper this and Dipper that! What's so great about him, huh!?" Robbie yelled back to the teenage girls. "Look, I'm sorry you feel that way and she feels that way, but I am his girlfriend. He's a great guy. He always tries to find the good in someone. Wendy likes him because he's a good friend. They've helped each other out a ton of times. They're just friends. Just like you and Wendy are..." Pacifica said to the dark haired man. "Yeah, they're just good friends. Maybe she didn't like you romantically like that, but she did like you as a friend… And she still does. Just please don't give her a reason to not want to be friends… because that would be sad. We all went through a lot together and I want us to all still be friends" Mabel said. Robbie looked up, tears in his eyes. "I can't just have that. I love her... and I know she loves me. She just doesn't know it yet" he said desperately.

"Come out now!" a strong male voice bellowed at the building. Robbie stood behind the girls and aimed the gun at them. "Walk slowly toward the doors" he said coldly. The two teen girls had heard the gun pulled back and cocked. They reached out their arms and took each other's hand in their own, fingers interlacing. "Pacifica, it'll be okay" Mabel said to her best friend. "Yeah" whispered back Pacifica, who was fighting back tears. They started towards the doors, unsure of what was ahead. "Wendy, please forgive me" Robbie said to himself as he started walking. Mabel reached the door first and opened it; the fading light of the late afternoon was still brighter than inside the bank. The five officers aimed their guns at the door. The bright pink hoodie of Mabel emerged into the daylight. She was followed by Pacifica, whose hand was still interlaced with Mabel's. Robbie was last to appear, his gun now shoved into the upper back of Pacifica. Wendy's face was one of fear and disappointment as she immediately recognized who the bank robber was. "R-R… Robbie!?" Wendy yelled out over the bullhorn. "Let the girls go! This isn't worth it dude!" she continued.

The dark haired man pushed the gun into Pacifica's back and shoved her forward. An Oregon State Trooper's finger slipped on the trigger of his gun and a lone shot rang out. It had somehow managed to miss all three of the young adults at the top of the bank's stairs, whizzing over Robbie's shoulder and embedding itself into the marble facade of the building behind them. At the same time, Robbie had tensed up in reaction to hearing the shot. His finger pulled the trigger of his black handgun and a second shot rang out. "Oh!" Pacifica whimpered as she fell forward and landed face down on the steps. Robbie's displayed a look of pure horror. He hadn't intended to hurt anyone, but now in the short span of an afternoon had shot two people. Dark crimson blood ran down the white marble steps of the bank, Mabel rushing to help her friend. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" yelled out Trooper Rodgers. Wendy was in shock as tears began to fill her eyes. Robbie grabbed Mabel by the back of her hoodie, pulling her up from her fallen friend. "It was an accident!" Robbie bellowed from the top of the stairs. The dark clothed man pulled Mabel back from the fallen blonde.

A lone, brave EMT rushed past the police line to attend to Pacifica. He ascended the stairs and arrived at the fallen girl, almost slipping in her spilled blood. The bullet had entered her back, just below her shoulder blade. The EMT carefully turned her over and saw the gruesome exit wound. It had exited roughly where her heart would sit in the middle of her chest. Pacifica's breathing was shallow; her pulse weak. Mabel looked on in horror. The EMT, a grizzled man who was young, but clearly had seen some pretty terrible things, grabbed a compression cloth out of his satchel. Robbie recognized the man. He was a former soldier who had returned from the war. "If anyone can help her, it's him" Robbie tried to reassure himself. Another EMT, this one an older woman with dirty blonde hair rushed up the stairs to help. She arrived and quickly signaled to the police to get up there. Trooper Rodgers signaled to his fellow Trooper Manning, a brunette female who with weapon drawn headed up the stairs to protect the EMTs. Together, the EMTs lifted Pacifica and carried her down the stairs slowly. Manning provided cover as they successful retreated behind the police line and laid the teen girl down on the asphalt to begin emergency treatment.

"Robbie, stop this now! Before anyone else gets hurt…" Wendy pleaded with her former boyfriend. Trooper Rodgers had ordered another one of his officers, Trooper Romo to grab a sniper rifle from the trunk of his cruiser. Romo reached the trunk and opened it. Inside he grabbed the large plastic case that held the rifle. Placing the case on the ground he slammed the trunk shut, which cut through the quite, tension filled air. Robbie had heard the sound and twisted his handgun into Mabel's back, his finger this time off the trigger. He truly had not wanted to hurt anyone and had learned an unfortunate lesson after accidentally shooting Pacifica. "P-Please let me go... I believe you Robbie... I know it was just an accident..." Mabel tearfully begged her captor. Trooper Romo had set up the sniper rife, aiming it at the dark haired man.

The light continued to fade as it had become almost sundown. "Robbie… please give up. C'mon man, I know this isn't you. I don't know why you're doing what you're doing, but we can talk about it. I just need you to stop. Let's just talk" Wendy pleaded. She knew there wasn't much time left. "One of two things are going to happen" the auburn haired woman thought to herself. "One… He gives up peacefully. Everyone gets to go home, and we can worry about Pacifica. God I hope she's alright… or two… somebody gets hurt. If something happens to either of them, I won't be able to live with myself" Wendy thought as she continued her internal dialogue. Twilight quickly approached. Mabel knew she had to do something. "The longer I stay here, the more impatient both Robbie and the police are sure to become" the brunette girl thought to herself.

Another shot rang out, this one from down at street level. Trooper Romo had let his finger slip on the trigger. The bullet missed it's intended target, grazing Robbie in the shoulder. Mabel took this chance to break free of Robbie's hold as he clutched his wound. Robbie took his handgun, which was no longer buried in Mabel's back and fired wildly down towards the officers at street level. He couldn't really see where he was shooting, as it had become a bit dark out. "Take cover!" yelled Trooper Manning. The police began to return fire, seeing as Mabel was no longer being used as a human shield. "Damn!" Robbie yelled as one shot hit him in the left shin. He fell to one knee; then the ground. As suddenly as the shots had begun, they stopped. "OH NO!" Wendy yelled as she and a few of the officers emerged from behind the cruisers. "Suspect Down! Suspect Down!" the redhead officer yelled. Robbie extended his arm out towards the officers and fired. The police officers took any cover they could find. Manning dove behind a trash can, Rodgers a mailbox and Wendy a light pole that dimly illuminated the sidewalk. Manning returned fire, aiming around the can. A high pitched yelp broke through the fading light. Robbie looked over the final step and saw a truly upsetting scene. Mabel lay on the steps about midway down, on her back, arm extended outward. A dark blotch formed over the middle of her bright pink hoodie. "Officer Down! Officer Down!" Trooper Rodgers yelled. Trooper Winston, an officer only a few years older than Wendy rushed to check on Rodgers. "Officer Down!" bellowed Trooper Manning, horrified by what had happened. She looked to her left, surveying the surreal scene that lay before her. In the dim glow of the streetlight, lay an officer face down. "NO!" yelled Robbie. The officer rolled over to her side. It was Wendy. She lay there, with dark puddles forming around her. "I didn't want this. I didn't want this." the now remorseful man said to himself. Robbie had gotten back up to one knee. Suddenly, a spotlight was placed on him. "There's no way out! Give up, or we will use force!" Winston's voice echoed from the street. Robbie surveyed the destruction that was displayed before him, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Wendy! I'm so, so, sorry my love." A final shot rang out as Robbie fell to the ground. "Suspect Down! Suspect Down!" yelled Trooper Manning. Dipper shot up from his sleep. "Somethings wrong" said the fearful teen.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Authors Note: I've gone back through the first six chapters and fixed some small things that either didn't make too much sense or weren't worded just right. A few more chapters to go. I've just hit a really good flow, so that's why I've posted three chapters in three days. Also, I was struggling to come up with names for the Oregon State Troopers, so I took a break to set up my football fantasy lineup for the week. So, if those names look familiar, that's why.

Chapter 7

Dipper shot up out of his seat, almost rocking the boat. "Something's wrong" the slender teenager said. "What's the matter Dip?" asked Soos. "I know it's gonna sound cheesy and all, but I have a feeling Mabel might be in trouble" Dipper continued. "Dude, I've heard of this before… It's like twin-lepathy or something" the larger man replied. "Yeah, the last time I felt like this was during Wierdmageddon… It couldn't be… you don't think… do you?" Dipper asked his good friend as his eyes went wide. "I honestly have no idea. Maybe you should try calling her, just to settle your nerves a bit…" Soos suggested. "Good idea" Dipper said as he pulled out his smart phone. He unlocked the screen and went to his contacts. There was a picture of Mabel, who was making one of her trademark goofy faces. He pressed the picture and heard the ring back tone. "Pick up, pick up" the distressed teen boy said as the line continued to ring. "Hi! You've reached the most awesome person to have ever lived… Me! Mabel! I must be out doing something hella cool, so leave a message and I'll get back to you! *BEEP*" the phone said as it went to her voicemail. "Sis, it's me… I just wanted to make sure you and the girls were having fun. Call me back… please, as soon as you get this. Love you." Dipper said as he hit 'End Call'.

"No answer", he said as he turned to Soos. "I'm sure she's okay. Maybe she just has her hands full… or couldn't get it out of her pockets or something… you know how she's always stealing your jeans because she says her pants don't have functional pockets…" Soos said with a bit of a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess. That's so annoying by the way. Girl's jeans are not made to handle certain equipment. Let me call Pacifica though… you know, just to be sure..." Dipper replied. He went down to 'P' on his contact list. There she was; her beautiful blonde hair, her beaming smile. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were completely smitten with each other. Some found it cute, others endearing, and yet others were jealous of it. The slender boy pressed the picture and the phone began to ring. "Hi, this is Pacifica! Sorry I can't answer my phone right now. Leave your name, number, and a short message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If this is a business call, please contact my business extension at Four-Five-Eight, Three-Eight-Eight, Zero-Zero-Nine-Seven. Thank you and have a great day!" the voicemail message cheerfully exclaimed. "Pacifica, it's me. I couldn't get ahold of Mabel, so I just wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay. We're about to pack it up here. We got skunked on the whole fish deal, so that kinda sucks… Come by and hang at the shack with us later tonight, we're going to try to HAM radio The Grunkle's. Love you!" he ended the call.

"Let's get back to shore. We can swing by the mall if you want" Soos said to Dipper. "Okay, let's do that. I know that I'm probably overreacting, but she's my sister. I'm kinda worried about Pacifica too" the mahogany haired teen said. "Hey, dawg, it's totally cool. I get it… If I don't talk to Melody every few I hours I get worried too. It's like that song says; it's the power of love" Soos reassured his friend. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without either one of them. Anyway, I'm sure they're alright. Let's head back to town" Dipper said. The two men started the boat's engine and headed toward shore as the sun was setting in the distance.

The two friends returned the boat key to the rental office and loaded up Soos's truck. The winding roads of Northern Oregon were beautiful this time of day, the setting sun filtering through the dense forest. As Dipper and Soos reached the edge of Gravity Falls the street lights began to flicker on. The rusted truck suddenly came to a halt. Evergreen Street, the main thoroughfare was blocked by an Oregon State Trooper's cruiser. "Must be a pretty bad accident" Soos said to his teenage friend. "Must be an old person, I don't know how you can crash doing twenty-five miles per hour" Dipper sarcastically replied. "Looks like it might be a while Soos, I'm gonna walk if you just wanna go back to the Shack" Dipper said to his large friend. "Okay, call me if you need anything dude" Soos offered. "Thanks man" the teen replied.

The tall, slender teen walked down the side walk, kicking a rock with his well-worn black and white skate shoes. He was about a block away from the commotion when he heard a series of loud pops. Instinctively, he jumped behind the brick edge of a building, taking refuge in an alleyway. "What the hell was that?!" Dipper exclaimed. Cries of 'Officer Down' echoed down the narrow alleyway. A primal yell of "NO!" followed behind. Just as he stuck his head around the corner of the building a bright light shone onto the Northwest National Bank building. "There's no way out! Give up, or we will use force!" Dipper heard a loud voice announce. Some low sounding mumbling was heard, followed by a single loud pop. Cries of "Suspect Down! Suspect Down!" bellowed out from behind a row of police cars. The lanky teen ran as fast as he could towards the illuminated building. His legs burning, he arrived near a chaotic scene. A few ambulances were lined up at the corner of Evergreen Street and Northwest Avenue. It was hard to see, between both the searchlight illuminating the building and the emergency lights atop the emergency vehicles.

Dipper noticed two EMTs working frantically on a patient. He was about to walk by when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a very familiar purple jacket. It lay on the pavement, looking to have been cut off. A look of fear came over Dipper's face. "Pacifica!?" the brown haired teen yelled as he rushed closer to the makeshift triage area. "Sir, I'm going to need you to step back" a brunette technician said to Dipper. "I think that's my girlfriend!" the clearly upset teen shot back. He stepped forward and saw his worst nightmare. There lay Pacifica, her top ripped off; her chest covered in dark crimson blood. "Oh my God!" Dipper cried out. He knelt down next to her. "Please be okay… Please be okay… Please be okay" he repeated to the unconscious blonde as tears streamed down his pale face. Pacifica turned her head slightly towards her boyfriend and strained to open her eyes. "D-Dipper…" she faintly said. "I'm here, I'm here… It's gonna be alright…" he said to the beautiful blonde girl, not quite believing his own words. "T-Thank you Dipper… I… I love you… always" she said with strained breath, her eyes beginning to close yet again. "I love you too… I love you Pacifica Northwe…" the teen said, with tears running down his face. "Pines…" she interrupted with her final breath. The blonde teen went limp as the life left her body. "TOD fifteen thirty-seven" the dark haired technician called out. Dipper openly wept as he slammed his fist repeatedly against the cold hard asphalt. He punched and punched until he heard a loud snap and a sharp pain shot up his arm.

"We've got another one coming in! Critical!" yelled a tough looking young man. Two EMTs placed a backboard down on the pavement. Dipper took his attention away from his bloody and probably broken hand to look over at the newest patient. "NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" yelled the younger Pines twin. The bright pink color was unmistakable. "Mabel!" Dipper screamed. "Sir, we need you to really get out of here…" an older male EMT that had carried in the wounded teen girl said. "I'M HER BROTHER!" the teen boy screamed at the confused technician. "Dipper!" the familiar voice cried out. "Mabel! Mabel! I'm here sis!" he replied to his twin sister. "What happened?!" he asked, frantically trying to make sense of what had taken place in this normally peaceful town. "I-It… It was Robbie…" the brunette coughed. "He had a gun… he was robbing the bank… it went bad…" she trailed off, her eyes starting to roll backwards. "MABEL! STAY WITH ME!" the younger Pines twin exclaimed to his older sister. She blinked and opened her eyes. "I'm a goner, aren't I?..." Mabel asked her brother. He wanted to tell her it was going to be alright, but deep down he knew he couldn't lie to her. Dipper knew Mabel would see right through it and the last thing he wanted his sister to be was upset at him. "I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty bad sis… Hang in there, they're trying…" he said as tears ran down Mabel's face. "Wh-What about Pacifica?" the brunette teenager asked. Even when she was clinging to life she still cared about others, a sign of Mabel's fierce loyalty to her friends and family. "I'm sorry…" Dipper struggled to say, choking back tears. Mabel was silent as tears ran down her blood splattered cheek. "I'm glad I got to be… your… sister…" she trailed off. "Don't talk like that, you still have a chance" Dipper pleaded. "Tell everyone I love them… Grenda, Ca-Candy, Wendy, Grunkle Stan and… and… Grunkle Ford, M-Mom and Dad…" Mabel asked of her brother. "Yes… I will. I can't take this journey on my own… I just can't…" Dipper said to his quickly fading sister. "You have to… You have to…" she encouraged her brother. "I l-love you… Awk-Awkward sibling h…hug?" the brunette teen asked her brother. "Awkward sibling hug" replied Dipper. He lay down on the pavement, putting an arm to the side of his sister. With the little remaining strength she had, Mabel lifted up her arm and put it on Dippers back. "Pat…Pat…" their arms moved together, tapping each other twice. "I-I love you…" Mabel said with her final breath, a peaceful smile settling on her face. Dipper put his hand on her eyes and closed them. She looked so happy, even in death. "TOD fifteen forty-four" the brunette technician called out.

The distraught teen picked himself off the ground and walked over to the curb. "How could my life change so much in one afternoon? All because of one person's selfish actions?" he wondered aloud to himself. He glanced to his left and saw some more EMTs working on yet another victim. "At least this one is sitting up" Dipper remarked" A young State Trooper walked over to Dipper. "Are you Mason Pines?" asked the uniformed man. "Yes, Dipper, sir" he replied back. "There's someone who would like to speak to you Ma…er, Dipper…" the officer said. The clean cut man pointed over to the patient who was sitting on the curb between two police cars. Only three people knew him by that name in Gravity Falls and he had just said goodbye to two of them. He approached the unknown person, a space blanket concealing their identity. Wendy had heard the footsteps approach and turned her head. "Wen-Wendy!?" Dipper stammered as he dove in and gave her a huge hug. "Ow… not so rough dude…" she said in obvious pain. "I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you're alright… I-I don't know how to tell you this, but… but… Pacifica… and Mabel… th-they're…" Dipper struggled to say. "Dead…" the sullen officer interrupted the teen. "Yeah… How'd you know?" he asked. "When I was in the academy, they told us what were considered non-survivable wounds in case of a mass shooting incident, in order to save only those who stood a chance" Wendy said coldly. She was clearly troubled by what had taken place in her town, to her friends. Wendy began to weep. "I-I'm sorry Dipper… I failed you, your family, and this town…" Dipper put an arm around Wendy. "You did what you could. Thank you for that" he reassured his good friend.

Dipper had a good look at his friend. Her hair was matted by blood; her own. Runny mascara and dried blood adorned her face . "You okay?" the teen asked. "Yeah, got grazed by two bullets, one on the side of the head, one on the shoulder" Wendy explained. Dipper noticed bullet holes in the officer's olive green shirt, which was splattered in blood as well. "What about those?" he asked. "My vest saved me. It really knocked the wind out of me. I thought I died. I'd show you the wicked bruises they left, but it's kinda in a personal area… so, yeah… that's gonna suck…" she said, trying to get their minds off of the death and destruction that lay around them. The ambulances that contained the bodies of Robbie, Mabel, and Pacifica were leaving the scene. Wendy stood up and extended a hand to Dipper. "C'mon, I'll take you home" she offered. "Are you okay to drive?" asked the concerned teen. "No… I'm gonna have to be though… I'm gonna have to be…" she said as they walked towards the cruiser.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Author's Note: This was kind of a hard chapter to write. I knew where I wanted to go with it, but didn't quite know how to get there. I tried to really get into Wendy and Dipper's heads and try to conceive what that kind of grief must be like. It was a dark place to get to, but I think the story is better for it. Language picks up a bit here, so be warned.

Chapter 8

The weary and distressed friends reached the police cruiser after what felt like the longest short walk of their lives. Dipper sat down on the firm faux leather bench seat, as Wendy took a seat behind the wheel. The teen boy grabbed his door and pulled, causing it to slam shut. Wendy flinched. The young officer had clearly been traumatized by the events of the day. The auburn haired woman put her keys into the ignition and started the cruiser. Putting the car in drive, she started down the street, ignoring the twenty-five mile per hour speed limit. "I just wanna get outta here" Wendy thought to herself. In the distance she could see a chestnut haired woman in a sky blue shirt, a grey vest and a black pencil skirt running towards the vehicle. It was Shandra Jimenez, the local news anchor. She leapt in front of the cruiser, causing it to come to a screeching halt. Wendy was barely able to jump on the brakes in time.

The reporter banged on the driver's side window of the police car. "Officer Corduroy, Officer Corduroy, can you tell us what happened today?" she asked. Wendy turned her head towards the window. In the reflection she saw the dried blood and mascara that adorned her face. "Damn…" the young officer said as she rolled the window down. Shandra looked at the clearly shaken up woman, who was covered in blood. The bright lights of the television camera blinded the redhead. The reporter was taken aback by the appearance of the young woman. Shandra was used to interviewing the local town oddities and the mundane, but this was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The auburn haired officer looked like she belonged on the battlefield of a war torn nation more than a small Pacific Northwestern town. She regained her composure. "Is it true that you are the only Police Officer in the town right now Ms. Corduroy?" she inquired. "Yes… right now I am." Wendy replied. The camera panned down to show the bullet holes in Wendy's shirt to the audience at home. "What happened here this afternoon?" the reporter asked. "Please direct all your questions to Oregon State Trooper Major Rodgers, he can answer better than I can right now…" the shaken woman said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Look, I lost three people I love very much today. I have to go… I-I can't deal with this right now…" Wendy said in a sullen and hollow tone as tears filled her eyes yet again. "Truly one of the darkest days that Gravity Falls has ever endured. Reporting live, Shandra Jimenez, First Alert News" Shandra said to the camera. "And we're out!" said the man behind the camera. Wendy was about to roll up the window and drive off when the reporter leaned into the window and wrapped her arms around the young officer. "I'm so sorry for your losses Wendy; I was just doing my job…" Wendy returned the hug as she said, "It's alright… I understand. Thank You." Shandra took a step back and the young officer drove off.

"I'll drop you off at the Shack" Wendy said to her good friend. "Yeah, I'm sure your Dad and brothers are worried sick about you" Dipper responded. "They're not here…" the auburn haired woman said. "Where are they?" asked a concerned Dipper. "Look… my Dad got really mad at me when I told him I wanted to be an officer… H-He said he'd already lost one important woman in his life, and he'd be damned if he lost another… I told him it was my choice and I was going to do it, no matter what he thought. So, he sold the house, took the boys and went upstate to work for my cousin. I haven't talked to him since last Thanksgiving" she said through tears. "Wendy… I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know…" the teen said as he struggled to find the right words. "It's alright dude… He'll come around… eventually… I hope" she with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

The police car's headlights illuminated a dark Mystery Shack. "That's odd" said Dipper. He opened the door and got out of the car. He could make out a note on the front door. "Dipper & Mabel, Melody surprised me and my Abuelita with a trip to Portland for the rest of the week. I know it's short notice, but I think if you two can save the entire universe, then you can probably run the Shack for a few days. I'll see you soon dawgs! –Soos" Dipper read as he took the note off the door. "Looks like I've got the place to myself… great…" he muttered to himself. "Dude, everything alright?" a concerned Wendy asked as she got out of the still running cruiser. "Yeah, Soos, Melody and his Abuelita decided to go to Portland for a few days. She must have surprised him. I guess they don't know… probably for the best right now…" Dipper despondently stated. "I don't want you to be alone… not after today… I'm crashing here tonight" Wendy said, covering for the fact that she really didn't want to be alone either. "Alright…" Dipper replied. He opened the front door to the Shack as Wendy turned off the car. He flicked the light switch on, illuminating the building. Wendy walked up the front steps and into the Shack. The teen boy turned on the lights for the living room and kitchen. Dipper walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He reached up and pulled down a large glass bottle, placing it on the counter. Wendy made her way to the rear of the house, where the kitchen was. The brown haired teenager reached back into the cabinet and pulled out two small glasses. Wendy came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, her blood drenched head being held up by tired,weak and shaky arms.

The young officer heard liquid being poured into the glasses. Dipper filled them up and brought them over to the table, placing one in front of Wendy. "You look like you need this… I know I do..." Dipper said as the redhead lifted her head up to see a glass of caramel colored fluid. She was a bit shocked to see the seventeen year old holding a glass of liquor. Wendy herself had experience with drinking, as she had attended many a house party in high school. "I didn't take you for the drinking type… at least not after Tambry's end of summer bash last year" Wendy said, recalling the wild time they had. Dipper had gotten egged on into a drinking contest with Nate. The teen had lost when he started painting walls with his stomach's contents. "Anything to get my mind off this…" the underage boy said as he raised the glass to his lips. Dipper downed the glass with one large gulp. The auburn haired officer put the edge of the glass to her mouth and tilted her head back, drinking the contents of the glass with one swallow as well.

The teen boy picked the bottle back up and poured himself another glass of the stinging liquid. Wendy was next, pouring and downing yet another shot of the cheap whiskey. "I can't believe this is real…" Dipper sighed. "I know dude. I half expect Mabel to walk around that corner any second now and start yelling at you for drinking…" Wendy said sadly. "Hey, she wasn't exactly a saint herself when it came to that…" said the teenager as he recalled the party. Dipper grabbed the bottle of whiskey and put it to his lips. The burning liquid poured down his throat quickly. He placed the bottle down on the table as he coughed. "Yeah, we all had fun that night… until you reenacted that scene from The Exorcist..." Wendy chuckled to herself. It was the first time she had laughed since Pacifica had sent her the text about Robbie's varying shades of black. Dipper looked down at the table, his cheeks reddened. "Yeah, that wasn't so much fun… Neither was holding back both Mabel and your hair after you guys killed that bottle of tequila…" the teen boy said with a bit of snark. The pair continued to drunkenly share stories of Mabel and Pacifica, some sad, some funny, some personal, and some caring, between trading drinks from the bottle.

It was around midnight and the pair had retreated to the living room. "You, know… I could deal with the end of the world… at least then nobody would be left behind… this… this I don't know. I mean, h-how am I supposed to go on… Mabel was my other half, literally … I need her. And Pacifica… I-I love her…" Dipper said cutting through the silence. "Yeah, I mean… at least if Bill had won and killed us all, w-we still would have gone together. Why did I live, when they didn't" Wendy replied as the mood darkened. The officer put her head on Dipper's shoulder as she began to cry. "Wendy… I don't know. I-I'd like to think it was for a reason…" the teen tried to reassure his good friend. "Why did Robbie do it? WHY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ASSHOLE THINKING! IT'S HIS ENTIRE DAMN FAULT! IHOPE HE GOES STRAIGHT TO FUCKING HELL!" yelled Wendy with a raspy voice, trembling with her head in her hands. Dipper didn't know what to say. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the grief, but for once he had no words. He knew that being angry at Robbie wouldn't solve anything, but who was he to tell Wendy to how to feel. All the teenage boy could do was wrap his arms around the bloody officer and give her a reassuring hug. 'Thanks Dipper…" she said as the emotionally drained and drunk couple drifted asleep.

Wendy awoke suddenly, feeling sick to her stomach. Glancing at the timer on the cable box it displayed '3:42am'. Gently moving Dipper as not to wake him up, she got up from the couch and ran towards the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, she barely made it to the sink before her stomach decided to release all of it's contents. After a few good heaves, it was all out. Turning on the water to dissipate the mess, the officer grabbed a handful and ran it over her face. She glanced into the mirror. Blood, her blood, ran down her freckled face and into the sink. The young woman turned off the water and dried her face with a towel hanging neatly next to the sink. Wendy took a long look in the mirror. Her auburn hair was stained with blood, from where the bullet had grazed her head about an inch above her left ear. The neat olive green shirt she wore was stained with dark red blood, her gold police badge with a bullet lodged into it. Above her right breast, a small hole adorned her shirt. Another hole appeared to be located near her navel and a third pierced the garment below her left breast. "That fucker really tried to get me" she growled through clenched teeth.

The redhead slowly loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the white tank top she had worn underneath. The undershirt remained unpierced as her bulletproof vest had been worn on top of it. With a bit of pain she wriggled out of the olive green uniform shirt and placed on a wall hook. Next, she removed the tank top, revealing her black sports bra. Looking in the mirror again, she saw the bruises that had formed on her stomach and chest. She finally took off the sports bra, revealing her bare chest. Her breasts were swollen and bruised. Wendy undid her belt buckle and removed the olive green belt from her pants. She unbuttoned her forest green pants and they fell to the ground. Stepping out of them she had noticed for the first time that she had scraped up her knee pretty bad. She inspected her pants and found a decent sized tear in the knee. She neatly folded the pants and placed them on the counter. The redhead walked over to the shower and turned it on. "I hope I don't wake Dipper… This might be the best sleep he sees for a while" she thought to herself. Removing her black boy short panties, she stepped into the shower. The water was warm and felt good on her sore body. Wendy ran her head under the showerhead. Looking down, dark red water filled the bottom of the tub as the water stung her stitched up wound. "Jeez, looks like that scene from Psycho" the teen mumbled to herself. After making sure she had cleaned all the blood from her hair, she turned the water off. "Damn, I forgot to grab a towel…" she silently cursed herself. Pulling back the shower curtain, Wendy quickly stepped out of the tub and sprinted to the towel rack, trying not to drip on the hardwood floor. Grabbing the towel, she stood before the mirror, her athletic body reflecting in it.

Wendy got dressed and went to the fridge. There were a few beers inside. The officer grabbed one and headed towards the door. As she walked through the living room, the young woman paused. There lay Dipper, sound asleep. "I'm sorry dude" she sighed as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wendy opened the front door to the Shack. Glancing back at the gift shop where she had spent her teenage summers one final time, she closed the door behind her. Dipper stirred as the door shut. The teen boy glanced at the clock; it was 4:15 am. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that it was not a dream; no trick of Bill. This was real. Wendy had walked over to the police cruiser and opened the door. Inside was her tactical belt. The officer put it on and closed the door carefully, as not to wake up Dipper. Sitting on the hood of the older model car, she reached into her pants pocket, removing her wallet and opening it up. The auburn haired woman took out two pictures. Placing the wallet back in her pants, she stared at the pictures in the moonlight. One was of her family. Manly Dan and her three brothers joined her on a red flannel couch. It was a cheesy family picture, but one that meant a lot to her. The second picture was of Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Grunkle Ford, and herself. Wendy sighed as she looked longingly at the pictures, wishing she could go back in time and live in that moment forever.

Wendy reached down to her hip and unbuttoned the clasp on her holster. The auburn haired officer removed her sidearm from belt and held it, the moonlight reflecting off the cold metal of the weapon. The officer put the two pictures of her friends and family down onto the hood of the car and picked up the beer. Taking a sip of it, she rested the can on the hood of the cruiser. Looking at the pictures again, she picked them up and sighed. "I just can't… please understand…" the young woman pleaded to the pictures as she held the hand gun up to her head. A cool summer breeze rushed through the forest, chilling the tears that were running down Wendy's face. Her hands were trembling as she sobbed and reached for the trigger. "I'm sorry guys…"


	9. Chapter 9

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls and/or it's characters and all that legal stuff.

Author's Note: I really wrestled with myself deciding Wendy's fate. In my mind it could have went one of three ways, although this is Gravity Falls, where nothing is for certain and anything can happen. This is also the final chapter, as I kind of want to end this on an uncertain, yet optimistic tone. Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of this story, as it is my first, but certainly not my last. I have enjoyed reading stories for many years and was inspired to try my hand at it. This was certainly a learning experience. I've had a lot of fun writing and having a channel for my creative side.

Chapter 9

Wendy's hand trembled as she placed the cold steel of the weapon to her head. "This is it…" she thought to herself. Taking one final deep breath, she glanced longingly at the photos in her hand. "I'm sorry guys…" the auburn haired officer sighed as tears streamed down her freckled face. A loud clack echoed throughout the forest as she pulled the trigger. Wendy opened her eyes, taking in the serene beauty of the moonlit woods. "What happened? Am I dead?" the young woman thought to herself, looking around. Nothing seemed different from when she had closed her tear filled eyes and pulled the trigger moments before. She remained seated on the hood of the police cruiser. Suddenly a familiar voice pierced the calm silence. "Wendy!… " Mabel's voice called out to the clearly shook woman. "No way! Oh-Oh my God! B-But how?!" Wendy stammered. About a foot away from her stood the brunette teen. Her friend looked exactly as she had last seen her, a bright pink hoodie, capris, and a large wound in her chest. "Yeah… so I'm kinda a ghost now… Boo?" she replied sarcastically. "B-But, I-I… I pulled the trigger… that should have been it… Am I a ghost too?" the auburn haired woman struggled to say. "Yeah, about that… I kinda pulled the gun away at the last moment. You might have hit a tree, or a bird, or something, but you definitely didn't shoot yourself… You're welcome" the brunette teenager said.

"Mabel… I'm glad to see you and all… but why'd you save me? I just can't deal with all of this…" the young officer said to otherworldly girl. Mabel walked over and took a seat on the hood of the police cruiser, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Look, I know it's tough Wendy… but my brother needs you… your family needs you… this town needs you… the future needs you" the hoodie wearing spirit explained. "If you had killed yourself, what would happen to Dipper? You know he cares for you. Did you think about him? What about your dad and brothers? Your poor father already has it tough… he lost the love of his life, your mother. He sees her live on in you… that's why he was so scared of losing you… your mom says that she loves you and is proud of you, by the way… and your brothers… they need a good influence in their lives… I'm not trying to guilt trip you here, but you're a flippin' Corduroy! It's not gonna be easy, but you can do it" the teen girl counseled her friend. "But… I couldn't save you… or Pacifica…" Wendy said as she broke down.

"You did your best… It wasn't your fault…" another familiar voice said, trying to reassure the redhead. It was Pacifica, clad in her jeans, black shirt, and purple jacket. "Hey girl!" Mabel exclaimed to her fellow spectre. "Hey Mabes!" the blonde teen responded. "Wendy… look…, you have to keep living, for both you and those you love" Pacifica reasoned. "Does… Does it hurt?" the young officer sadly asked as she pointed to the gruesome wound in Pacifica's chest. "No… not anymore." The blonde teen responded sullenly. "Promise me something…" the teenage girl turned and asked her friend. "What's that?" Wendy asked hesitantly. "Please… take care of him… I loved him you know…I wanted to marry him and raise a family with him. He made me realize I could be whoever I wanted to be… not just who I was expected to be. He's a pretty amazing guy…" Pacifica explained. "But… but he's yours… yeah, I might have been jealous of you guys… but I had my chance… and I didn't take it" Wendy said as she rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the ground. "It's alright… Mason needs someone to be there for him right now… I can't think of anyone better to be that someone" the blonde teen told her friend. "It's not always going to be easy, but I know you can do it" Mabel reassured the uncomfortable woman.

"Guys, thanks… I just… I don't know… I'm glad to see you guys again… I already miss you like crazy" Wendy expressed to her two deceased friends. "Hey, we miss you too… but it was our time…" Pacifica said. "Yeah… I mean, it sucks, but what are you gonna do?" Mabel asked rhetorically. "Well, we gotta go now… we have more unfinished business to take care of" the blonde teen said to the young officer. "Dipper?" asked Wendy. "Nah, we got to say our goodbyes to him. It was special and we don't wanna ruin that. But please tell him we said not to do something crazy like raise us from the dead… because you know he'd totally be the one to try it…" Mabel said. "Yeah… I could see that… I'll make sure he doesn't …" Wendy reassured her friends. "Thanks Wendy" said Pacifica. "We'll be together again… just not right now…" Mabel tried to comfort her friend. "I know… I'll never forget either of you… I love you both so much" Wendy told her friends as she began to tear up. "We love you too" Mabel and Pacifica said as each put an arm around the auburn haired woman. The young woman wanted the moment to last forever as she closed her eyes.

Wendy opened her eyes and they were gone. "Was any of it real? Did I really just see my friends who had passed away only hours earlier? Who knows in this town?" she thought to herself. She got up from the cruiser and stared at the early morning sky as a pair of shooting stars shot across it. The full moon was beginning to set and soon it would be dawn. Gathering her photos, she took a big swig of the beer and walked back towards the Mystery Shack. The young officer opened the front door and entered the gift shop. "I've never been happier to see this place" she thought to herself. Walking into the living room the auburn haired woman saw Dipper curled up on the couch, clutching a throw pillow. "Poor guy…" she thought to herself, taking a seat on the couch and placing an arm around the teen boy. Wendy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The morning sun shone through the windows of the Mystery Shack, causing Dipper to stir from his deep slumber. The teen boy opened his eyes and looked over to see Wendy lying up against him, a small smile on her freckled face. He was glad to see that familiar expression on the redhead, as he was sure she had gone through a lot, both physically, as well as mentally. Dipper lifted her arm that had become draped around him at some point in the night and sat up on the couch. Wendy fell with a thud to the cloth couch. The auburn haired woman snored loudly and opened her eyes suddenly. "Wh-What time is it?" Wendy asked as she let out a long yawn. Dipper glanced at the clock, which displayed '11:31' as the time. "It's almost noon" the teen boy responded. Wendy sat up on the couch and stretched. "Should I tell him about everything that happened this morning?... What would he think if I told him I wanted to kill myself? What about if I told him I saw his dead sister and girlfriend?" the young officer wondered to herself. In the end, she decided it was best to keep this information to herself, as Dipper had already been through enough in the last day.

The following days and weeks were very tough for just about everyone in Gravity Falls. Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan had both arrived from their research trip in the middle of the Indian Ocean to be there for their family as had Mr. and Mrs. Pines. Mabel and Pacifica were right; Dipper did need Wendy to get through the grief he was facing. The pair had become inseparable as time moved on, eventually giving in to the underlying love they had felt all along. As summer turned to fall, Dipper had decided to remain in Gravity Falls. He felt that the town was now forever bonded to his soul; that there was a reason for him to remain. Wendy left the police force, but joined the forest service. It was peaceful for her as she could spend the entire day in the wilderness she grew up in.

Three years had passed since that most unfortunate day. A now twenty year old Dipper Pines stood outside of a hospital room, pacing back and forth. Inside, his wife was about to give birth to their children. The Pines family tradition of twins had happened yet again. Inside the hospital room, groans could be heard as the woman was just about to give birth. "Mr. Pines… it's about time" a nurse said as she leaned out of the doorway. Dipper entered the room and saw his beautiful wife give birth to the first child. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" the lead doctor proclaimed. A few minutes later, a second child followed, this one also a daughter. Dipper took a seat next to his wife and moved a bit of her auburn hair out of her face. "Two girls… can you believe that?!" the young man exclaimed. "So… have you thought of names for your daughters?" a young nurse asked the tired woman and her husband. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a smile to his wife. She nodded and turned to the nurse, "Yes, we have. Mabel Star and Pacifica Elise, named after their Aunts… who we miss every day…" she said to her brown haired husband. "I think that's wonderful" the nurse replied. Dipper and Wendy held their twin daughters for the first time as they looked out the hospital room window to see the sun set on another summer day in Gravity Falls, Oregon.


End file.
